


灾祸

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 嗑药之作, 摸鱼, 谜之剧情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“邪不压正”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 63





	灾祸

**Author's Note:**

> 标题纯属是因为最近单循《灾》，然后发现不是无妄之灾的灾，而是泛滥成灾的灾【不知能否get到
> 
> 老Ben行复健【
> 
> 我心中就是：Kylo Ren骚得一B，Ben Solo秀中带皮【
> 
> 然后，我一刷时就觉得，至少在ep9看来，回归光明的Ben更能将Rey吃得死死的，尤其是如果去了黑暗面的Rey，完全压制【个人感觉
> 
> 我困飞了，不知道自己在写啥，错字语病bug预警，可能会修

那场战役，已经是一年前的事了。可人们至今都还没能从那个猝不及防的吊诡结尾中缓过神来：

最后的绝地，Rey，在对抗皇帝Palpatine时与他同归于尽。而将这条消息传回义军及其所有同盟的，是一个名为Ben Solo的男人——他自称是刚刚逝世的Leia Organa将军与Han Solo的独子，收到母亲临终前的呼唤后决定前往西斯神庙助“银河系最后的希望”一臂之力……但不幸的是，他没能救下Rey。自始至终，这个Ben Solo都从未在人前露过面，他只是寄回了女孩的长棍和爆能枪，“希望义军里与她走得近的友人能为她立一个衣冠冢”。

这不算是秘密，Leia Organa的儿子是一位力敏者，幼年时就跟随他的舅舅——大名鼎鼎的Luke Skywalker——去了绝地训练营。直到那次Knights of Ren的屠杀事件，Master Skywalker引咎归隐，Ben Solo也淡出了人们的视线，据说是跟着Luke一同归隐了……总之，天杀的Knights of Ren，天杀的Kylo Ren。

也是，整个银河系危急存亡之秋，任何一个流有Skywalker血脉的人都不会缺席。更何况，Solo——也是一个充满传奇的姓氏。

“……Rey在回归原力前告诉我，你们击破的这支舰队并非皇帝的全部军力。这是她在Palpatine的脑中读到的。所以，她嘱托我一定要找到剩下的那些还藏匿在暗处的军队，然后控制住他们。并且，这个任务只能我独自一人去完成，因为它牵扯到了西斯、原力、以及她说‘绝不能再让另一个人知道’的情报。等有了结果，我会和诸位联系的。”——这封手写的信件除了“Ben Solo”的落款外，还盖了一个属于Leia Organa的私印，更是让大多数人信服了他的说辞。

至于没被包括在这个“大多数”中的Finn，他总觉得哪里不太对劲，却也一时不知该如何跟别人说。

明天，便是胜利日的一周年庆典了。

银河系的各方势力也想要借着这个由头聚在一起，好好商讨一下有关一同重建共和国的具体事宜。更重要的是，那个已经快被遗忘了的Ben Solo，也在不久前发来了想要参与这次会议的意向——他已经找到了皇帝的残余兵力，他们在皇帝死后转而听命于皇帝的亲生外孙女；而他则废了不少功夫，终于说动了那位皇女也加入众望所归的共和制，成为一方党派代表，而不是再像她的外祖父一样残暴地用铁蹄征服整个宇宙。

届时，Ben Solo将作为Final Order和那位皇女的代表出席会议，与各位分享所有细节，然后签下共和声明。

“Rey，”坐在办公桌前审核会议材料的黑发男人无奈地叹了一口气，终于将目光从数据板挪到了突然钻进他怀里的少女身上，“我正在检查明天要用的资料。我保证一看完就过去陪你，好吗？你再去想想还要带什么行李……”

“你都已经检查第四遍了，我数着呢。”女孩一身白衣，她故意把兜帽也戴上了，脸颊埋在男人的胸口蹭来蹭去，“我的行李早就准备好了，要说还差什么……就一个Ben Solo了，可他抱着数据板根本不撒手。”

别怀疑，这两位就是那两位。曾经是Kylo Ren的Ben Solo，现在是Rey Palpatine的Rey of Jakku。非要说的话，Rey其实不是皇女，而是女皇——真可惜，最后击败西斯尊主的，是西斯本身。皇帝自负地大喊着自己是所有的西斯，女孩则在通过原力链接看到摔下了裂缝奄奄一息的Ben后，忽然平静地勾起一抹微笑。

“不，我才是。”

真没意思啊，这些聒噪的绝地为什么不去帮帮Ben……不过，他之前说的确实没错——将自己完全交给黑暗面后，真的轻松了许多。

最后的绝地是死了，与皇帝同归于尽。新诞生的女皇用原力将Ben Solo从深渊中托了出来，放在了王座上；而她自己则轻巧小心地坐上了他的大腿，找了一个舒服的姿势懒洋洋地窝着，一边为他疗伤，一边在他的耳边厮磨：“Ben，今天这支舰队……只是冰山一角。我知道剩下的在哪里，也知道他们一定会效忠于我。你不是想为银河系带来新的秩序吗？只要能保证足够多的时间陪你的女皇去不同的星系旅行……”

所以仔细来讲，他们之前说的也都是实话。

而且，一个回归了光明，一个堕入了黑暗，总体上还是平衡的。但Rey依旧一身白，Ben也还是一身黑——用颜色来区分身份和派别……拜托，几岁了？

“你明天开完会就回来，我们晚上就启程。”她的语气很是一本正经，额角和鼻尖磨蹭着的区域却越来越靠近男人的脖子。话音刚落，Rey就一口咬上了他裸露在黑色棉衫之外的脖颈，还满是小情绪地用牙齿不轻不重地啃着。用他的筋肉磨了一会儿牙后，女孩又像每一次一样用柔软湿滑的舌头安慰般地再舔舐两下那圈牙印——确定齿痕足够清晰后，她才会满意地继续调戏。

接下来，是Ben的耳根和耳垂。这里是他的敏感点之一，稍微吹几口热气就能挑起事端的地方。Rey喜欢用舌尖若有若无地描绘他的耳廓，然后毫无预警地凑近，对着男人的耳蜗刻意地粗喘几次，将湿热的鼻息尽数灌入他的耳朵里。啧，还真是屡试不爽，下边那个硌人的东西已经出卖了他的真实心意。看他还能忍多久，这玩意到底有什么好看的，也没见他修改过什么啊……唔……

四处作乱的唇舌终于被捉住了。Ben终究还是放下了数据板，宽大的手掌按住了她的后脑勺，以便自己惩罚性地向少女索吻。方才还嚣张不已的软滑舌尖正被抵在口中纠缠，没有一个角落能躲过男人的扫荡。他的另一只胳膊牢牢地圈住了Rey的腰身，不给她任何挣扎的空间，只得仰着脑袋奉上这处的甘甜，为自己几分钟前的肆意妄为致歉。

“呼……怎么了，憋不住了？”Rey努力地调整着呼吸，尽量使自己听起来像个“从容的西斯女皇”，“我以为重回绝地之道的Master Solo很能沉得住气呢……你要干什么？你给我放开！放肆！你……你！你！你怎么敢！”

从初夜开始，每次都这样。按理说，应该是邪恶的黑暗面压在纯良的光明面之上为所欲为。但事实上，挥舞着利爪的少女总是被噙着和煦笑容的高大男人死死地制住，一边随心所欲地逗弄，一边毫不留情地榨出每一滴快感。就很奇怪，自己似乎从未在这个方面完完全全地赢过一回，凭什么，不公平。而且吧，不知道是不是错觉——作为Ben的他貌似比作为Kylo的他更加难对付。

比如现在，上一秒还嚣张得快不知道自己姓甚名谁的女孩，下一秒就被Ben轻轻松松地翻了一圈，变成了横趴在他大腿上的姿势。不只如此，他还掀起了她的长袍，接着一把拽下了她的裤子，连着那条小巧可爱的白色底裤也一起被扔在了地上。再然后，就是Rey叫喊起来的根本原因了——男人手法娴熟地抓揉了两下挺翘的臀瓣，留下好几道殷红的指痕后，他突然扬手，啪的一声，为细腻肉感的股峰又添了一层粉红。

Ben下手绝对不重，但也着实不轻，至少是实打实的声势浩大。羞耻的动静回荡在整个房间里，混着少女惊异又羞愤的哼叫与反抗，动听极了。

“我敬爱的，伟大的，女皇陛下，”他每断一次句，Rey都会迎来一下刺痛后渐渐酥麻的责罚，“你就这么喜欢戏弄，为你勤勤恳恳，认认真真，处理公务的，代理副官吗？”

“你嗯……住手！你都看了、啊……你都看了好几遍了！你……我叫你住手！Ben Solo！嗯……”论蛮力，她真的对这个身型大了自己好几号的男人毫无办法。哪有女皇被副官按在腿上打屁股的！还把她的裤子全都脱掉了！他还、他还真敢下手！

“我不是说了，检查完就去陪你吗，sweetheart？”他的语调倒是没有任何生气和不耐，反而浸满了宠溺……和一种耐人寻味的不明意味，“辅佐和矫正女皇陛下，我责无旁贷。只不过，满足你的愿望也是我的职责所在。所以，这个小小的惩戒过后，我会尽心尽力地服侍你的，我的陛下。”

明明是温柔到了极致的声线，Rey却没由来地一阵毛骨悚然。但不等她有所反应，身后的人已经一勾手腕，用原力从沙发上取过来了一只靠枕，放在了面前的办公桌上。随后，女孩便被那双健壮的臂膀抬起来转了九十度，腰部以上都被迫趴伏在那块靠枕上，双腿则张开着一左一右跪在男人的肩头，整个身体从后颈到尾骨弓成了一条无比柔韧的曲线，正好使得那道私密的粉嫩缝隙半开半合地裸露在他的眼前。

坏孩子，根本没把刚才的惩罚当回事——羞涩的花瓣间竟然已经染上了些许湿意。

少女觉得这个姿势怪怪的，可抢在她抱怨之前的，是Ben落在那处入口的吮吻。很深情，很缱绻，正在苏醒的甬道忽然被抽了几秒真空，刚刚泌出的汁液才染上体温就被夺走细细品尝。接着，是慢慢变得殷红的唇瓣——包裹上了滑腻爱液的舌苔肆无忌惮地骚扰着越来越兴奋的软肉，从后到前一寸寸地磨砺，却在即将到达那颗充血硬挺的珠粒时骤然返回，冷漠地任它委屈地跳动。

“你……你故意的……”女孩焦急地扭动着腰身，双手紧紧地攥着身下的靠垫，“你老是假惺惺地……假惺惺地装作不知道……”

“那你应该明白的，sweetheart，”一只手，足够Ben扶住她的腰了，空闲出来的那只正好可以用指腹在紧绷的肉蒂周围游走引诱，“我想听到什么。来，说出来。”

“Ben Solo，我哈……我命令你，取悦、取悦我！”也对，一般情况下，现在还不到她服软的时候。

“命令啊……”他只是轻轻地拉开了那块起到保护作用的表皮，却再没有更多的动作，“那作为副官的我，得好好考虑一下这道命令的合理性。毕竟，我需要在陛下有失偏颇时适度规劝。”话语间的热气吹拂在毫无遮掩的脆弱肉珠上，她更心痒了。

而在副官“考虑”的第十二个分钟，女皇终于改口了：“我、我撤销刚刚的命令……Ben，你也碰一下那里……这是我私人的请求，帮帮我……”太过分了，他的舌头已经模仿着交合的样子进进出出许久了，入口的肌肉也早都松软得不像样子，唯独前边最需要亲近的地方仍被掀开着遮蔽不尴不尬地晾在那里。

“陛下的私人请求，我当然乐意之至了。”看吧，这个恶劣的光明面混球。

期待了许久的肉粒刚一被吮进唇间，Rey就呻吟着软了腰，差点栽倒在地上。幸好有Ben稳稳地揽着她。男人一会儿用灵活的舌尖左右勾挑，一会儿用粗糙的舌面没有任何顾忌地刮擦，还时不时用嘴唇夹着抽吸两下——一年了，他早就将最能让女孩瞬间丢掉神识的方式烂熟于心了，甚至还一次次地“升级战术”。啧，Rey of Jakku，身体里哪来的这么多水分？

当然了，尽管那颗布满了神经末梢的珠粒是一道重要至极的工序，但终归只是前菜，是绝不可能抢过正餐的风头的。于是，还没明白那般如同漂浮在云端的快感为何戛然而止了，Rey就感觉到自己的下身被“放了下来”，绵软的双腿堪堪支撑在厚实的地毯上。Ben也站起了身，先是帮她将上衣也褪去了，然后再调整了一下靠枕的位置，让它只是将少女的肚子和坚硬的桌沿隔开，而不挡住那对绵软秀气的乳峰。接着，就是悉悉窣窣裤带被解开的声响。

又是这样又是这样，她一丝不挂，他却衣着整齐。

软嫩又紧致的腔壁刚被撑开就本能地裹上去见礼，分明的棱角和清晰的经络令它很是受用。极有份量的圆润顶部也非常识趣，知道在进发的过程中应该着重问候哪块鼓胀的凸起，又该在钻进最深处时如何研磨着酸软的穹壁讨要娇软的吮吻。的确，两人的体格是有着一定的差距，Rey将身后这个男人吃进身体里也着实不怎么轻松。可毕竟，一整年的磨合浇灌，被情事不断滋养的初熟躯体俨然习惯了他的求欢，所有的感官都直指敏感处被按摩到后的舒爽——尝过了滋味，就知道这样的尺寸和形状最方便照顾每一处贪心不足的细滑粘膜了。

“女皇陛下，不用拘谨。”Ben俯下身子压在女孩的脊背上，在她的耳边低哑地呢喃着，“地毯，我之后会负责处理的。Sweetheart——全心全意好好享受就行。”

……？

他没有握住Rey的腰肢，而是完全只用宽阔的胸膛禁锢住在身下承欢的少女。至于腾出来的双手，则分别捏住了那对精致的乳尖揉拧，不时还用指尖轻轻地抠弄，似乎听不见来自身下的哭叫。胸前的玩弄令她更加动情了，连带着体内的那些弱点也更容易被感知。男人很会把握角度，每次进攻都是先无理地撞上那片肿起的区域，再蛮横地抵着内壁一路征服到更为娇气的一处角落，被侵扰着的孔隙会因为过分的欢愉而震颤连连，传递出去便是忽然丰盈的黏滑爱潮。

等感觉到她大致是到了极限，Ben又会捻着女孩的乳珠将驰骋的动作再狂放上好几个等级，随便Rey怎么软着嗓子说些平时绝不可能听到的可爱话语，他都不会心软放过——不加怜惜地多顶弄一会儿，忽然抽出后就能欣赏到她腿间那道清澈又汹涌的甘霖；顷刻间浸透一小块地毯的量，无比直观地透露了少女有多尽兴。

当男人也咬着她的肩头交代出自己的液流后，这场插曲般的性事才算是告一段落——只是最开始的挑事者，现在已是被快感冲刷得连自己在哪都不太清楚了。

嗯，小姑娘这是玩累了，眼睛都睁不开了。也好，总算是安生了……

“Ben……会议结束……就回来……好困……”

啊。

可爱。

——

讲真的，当那个所谓的“Ben Solo——Final Order的代表”走进会议室时，Finn和Poe双双将刚喝进口中的热茶喷了出去。

这不是，这不是那个谁吗？没了那道疤他也还是那个该死的Kylo Ren吧！对了，Rey……这么说，Rey的死一定也另有隐情！不行，等会儿得拦下他问个清楚！

“呃，这位……Ben Solo，Solo先生，我们能谈谈吗？”会议一结束，二人就使出浑身解数挤到了这个黑发男人跟前。奈何现在这个场合实在不允许他们直接质问他“Kylo Ren，从实招来，你到底把Rey怎么了”，真是令人郁闷。

而眼前这个让他们恨得牙痒痒的罪魁祸首却只是浮着一丝看不出任何端倪的礼貌微笑——

“不好意思，这次恐怕不太方便。家里的猫在等我回去喂。”


End file.
